Neo Redemption
by mmoondragon
Summary: Once upon a time, a queen did something horrible beyond imagination. Centuries later a Princess gives the chance to prevent a catastrophic of equal proportions. Will she take the risk?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you and welcome to the first chapter of Redemption. I am trying to fix several mistakes I made in my first story. For the shippers out there, let me say this I am not going to turn this one into a Harem. Let me iterate, there will be several jokes, a couple of embarrassing situations, and maybe a couple of opportunities, but no Harems, not this time. Will Ranma date other people? Yes, he/she is a teenager that's natural for him/her to explore his/her options. Oh well I hope you enjoy this.

Redemption mark 2.0

_For lo it is written that Adam Alfather said unto his sons and daughters. "Truth is like a serpent, in that it is beautiful but deadly if mishandled. Truth can also be bent unto the point of being in knots but in the end it will still be a serpent. Let not your tongues speak direct deceit, for if you say it in the end so shall it be."_

Terran Code rule five

Juban District

Crown Arcade

Minako and Makoto were relaxing in a booth at the local arcade. They were splitting an ice cream sundae and gossiping when a grumpy Ami stormed up to the bar. "A cream soda no ice," the bluenette ordered before taking her drink to the girls booth.

Hi Ami, what milked you off?" Minako asked in a concerned voice.

"Lousy, stinking, idiotic, jerk," Ami said as she put the straw into her drink.

"I take it the date with Sai didn't go well," Makoto said as she watched the girl stir the soda for a minute. "You do know those things taste crappy warm don't you?"

Ami's response was to take the glass of amber liquid and blow across the top. A fine layer of ice spread across the soda. She glared at the other girls before sipping her drink.

"Wanna talk about it? I can't beat the crap out of him if you don't tell me what he did."

Ami sighed, "It was going good we had a nice lunch and a fun walk to the theater. The movie he picked was pretty good, that new romance movie Usagi won't shut up about. Well I thought it was the perfect evening until I felt something on my leg. That bastard was sliding his hand up my skirt. I asked him to stop but he told me to just keep quiet and enjoy "the real show". I screamed and kicked the pervert between the legs. The theater actually banned me because they said I made a ruckus. Damn pervert's uncle owns the chain. Do you know that I can't go to the movies anywhere in Juban anymore? Little bastard."

"Oh his reputation is so shot when we get back to school." Minako said as she put an arm around Ami. "Leave it to your big sister Minako, the whole school will know what a creep that asshole is. Also that it was lucky your aim was good otherwise you would have missed such a small target"

Ami's mouth took a slight upturn at the corners. "Thanks guys, I guess this dating thing is pretty hopeless for an egghead like me."

"The right one is out there Ami-chan," Makoto added. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR

Jusenkyo China

The Guide listened to the scream of righteous indignation and shuddered. Yep, Mr. Fat Japanese Bastard Customer could deal with the impending ass whooping himself. He had watched as Young Mr. Japanese Bastard Customer, correction Ms., rose from the pool of the drowned girl in a tower of shimmering light. He noticed that she stopped to examine her body before saying something in a relatively calm voice at Mr. Fat Japanese Bastard Customer. The Guide was making tracks for his meager cabin when Mr. Fat Japanese Bastard Customer mouthed off at Ms. Scary As Hell Honored Customer. He quickly threw everything he and his daughter owned into a sack and hastily decided to visit his daughter in the Amazon village. The Guide tried to pick up the pace as he heard Ms. Scary As Hell Who Now Happened To Have Glowing Hands Honored Customer chanting something he couldn't quite catch as he ran for his life. He felt the pressure wave slam into his back as Mr. Fat Japanese Bastard That Decided To Screw Around With Dangerous Magical Pools Despite Several Warning Signs Being Clearly Posted In Several Languages Customer passed him in the air doing at least sixty miles per hour. Yep time to enlist the aid of the Amazons, he had a feeling that the Musk wouldn't survive the encounter with Ms. Scary As All Hell Who Can Shoot Lightning From Her Tits and Hellfire From Her Eyes Most Honored Customer. That's it he was going to ask Saffron for a raise, fire be damned.

NRNRNRNRNRNR

Village of the Amazons (Chinese edition)

"Great-Grandmother. Great-Grandmother."

Cologne sighed as she put her romance novel down, now she would have to wait to see it that stupid girl would choose the hot werewolf, which reminded her of that handsome musk warrior from her youth, or that idiotic sparkly vampire. She shuddered a bit at the thought of a bloodsucking corpse doing that to her. Give her the warm one any day. "Yes Great-Granddaughter, what is it?"

"Great-Grandmother, I like just had a vision. I saw the Queen of Terra like rising from one of the cursed pools. She was all like glowing with power and junk and she was all like hovering there and she like electrocuted a panda for some odd reason. Why do you think she hates pandas Great-Grandmother? Anyway I like started getting all these memories of somebody named Nephrite, who was really cool and he, or is it me, like kicked so much ass. I was all like "WHooo" and they were like "Oh shit" and I was like "WAhHh" and they were like "Please don't hurt us Mister Badass." and I was like "Eat it bitches." and... Oh sorry Great-Grandmother I mean I defeated a lot of strong warriors. And I think the Queen is like coming to the village."

Cologne pinched the bridge of her nose as she ran the conversation back and extracted the pertinent information. "Great-Granddaughter, I have looked at your past lives before, you were not one of the Heavenly Kings."

"But Great-Grandmother, it like felt so real. I'm getting partial memories like you said someone would if they were getting back memories from a past life."

"I will tell you what child, we will have to test your past lives again. It shouldn't be possible for you to have been one of the Legendary Heavenly Kings as they were never reincarnated."

"Yes Great-Grandmother, what do you like want me to do?" the purple haired girl said as she bounced on her heels.

"Not much child," the matriarch said as she pulled a gem from her pocket, "Just hold still this might pinch."

Cologne looked at her Great-Granddaughter through the light of the gem. She saw several unimportant lives that Shampoo had. It was rather boring until she got to her current life. When she got to when Shampoo was eight, she watched her die in a training accident. Cologne blinked at this, there were two divergent paths in her great-granddaughter's life line. Such a thing was impossible, a life may branch in several directions but once the choice was made the other tangents disappeared. It was as if an outside life had attached itself to Shampoo. Her great-granddaughter had survived that training accident, Cologne had treated the wound herself. She remembered it had been close though, the wound had gotten infected and the girl's fever had been rather high, but had broken after three days and the girl recovered.

If what Cologne was reading was accurate, then this was cause for celebration. One of the Heavenly Kings had been reincarnated. The tribes of the Jusenkyo would rejoice for if one soul made it then perhaps their Queen was coming back too.

NRNRNRNRNRNR

Nerima Japan

Tendo Dojo

3:15 A.M.

Nabiki groggily stirred at the small tapping on her door. She rolled over to again hear the quiet tapping. Muttering curses she got up and padded over to her door. Her mind took several minutes to figure out that who was standing there in a house coat and wringing a blanket between her hands. "Kasumi?" Nabiki asked.

The eldest Tendo mumbled quietly, "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you Nabiki?"

"Sure," the groggy Tendo said as she led Kasumi over to her bed. "Which one was it this time?"

"It was Klandathu, it was horrible. There were these giant bugs everywhere and they just came in wave after wave," the trembling Tendo said as she got under the covers.

"It's all right Kasumi, get some sleep and remember Akane and me want to hear the whole story in the morning," Nabiki said as she started to drift back to sleep. Kasumi's dreams were getting to be regular morning entertainment for the Tendo sisters. The five warriors her older sister dreamed about were so fascinating, she had already sold several copies of Kasumi's dreams at school. Nabiki particularly liked the dashing auburn haired man, he sounded so handsome and romantic. Surprisingly Akane had taken a liking to the four guys in Kasumi's tales, although she thought the lone girl was a pervert for being a lesbian. If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black, all Akane had to do was reach up and pull the cord so she could see she was in the closet.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNR

Kuonji Compound

Osaka

Ukyo stared in disbelief at her father, "please daddy, reconsider." She was on the verge of tears. She had put up with this farce for years now, living her life as her father's son, going to the all boys school, dressing as a man. Hell she even talked like a guy most of the time.

"My mind is made up, until you erase the stain from our family honor by either marrying the son of Genma Saotome or bringing me his head, I have no child. You are ronin until this matter is settled once and for all. Leave my house."

All her pleas fell on deaf ears and Ukyo did the only thing she could think of. She left her family compound and made her way to the train station. She had a few vague memories that Genma and his son lived in Tokyo somewhere. Her sadness turned to rage as she remembered the cause of her disgrace. Making a vow she looked at the map, surely it couldn't be that hard to find martial artist of that caliber in the big city. As she sat on the train a strange thought drifted into her head, it wasn't like this was the first time my family had abandoned me. As she drifted off to sleep she had visions someone with long white blonde hair holding her close.

NRNRNRNRNRNR

Cherry Hill Shrine

The Inners were meeting for the usual study club, fortunately for them the Unified Tokyo School District had mandated that all schools, even private ones follow roughly the same curriculum. Rei was munching on a cookie while swatting Usagi's hand every time she tried to grab more than one at a time. Makoto was cussing the bastard that made physics a freshman course, "Base of all science my toned ass!" Minako, who had surprisingly finished her homework in detention, was needling Ami about the new book on dreams Ami had picked up. "So, what kind of dreams you been having?" the blonde asked.

Ami blushed, "It's nothing, I just keep seeing this redhead."

"Oh what's he like? Is he tall, dark, and handsome? Were you goinking?"

Makoto looked up at that, "My Minaesse needs work, what's goinking?"

Minako rolled her eyes, "Shagging, boning, bopping, humping, doing the deed, true Greek wrestling, bumping uglies, hiding the salami, yah know. Gettin' it on." the blonde said as she pumped her fist.

The scouts started to find history particularly more boring at this point. Ami had a nice shade of red going on. "No it's not like that. The most she ever does is kiss me."

{Insert sound of needle scratching record}

"She? You're having dreams about a girl?" Usagi said mouth agape.

"Only one, it's not like I'm looking at girls in gym or anything," Ami protested.

"Don't worry we won't judge you," Rei said as she put a comforting hand on Ami's shoulder. "We put up with the Dynamic Dykes after all."

The Inners giggled at the new nicknames for Michiru and Haruka. "So what's this mystery girl like?" Makoto queried.

"Well she's really strong, I mean freakishly so, but she's not really muscle bound. She's got more like a swimmer's body, nice and toned." Ami blushed, "She's actually very gentle when I want her to be."

"She got a nice shelf?" Minako asked lifting her own talents into prominence.

"You mean, "has she got a nice rack?"" Usagi corrected.

"No, it's closer to needing a shelf," Ami supplied extending her hand in front of her own modest set. "About out to here."

"Damn she has nicer talents than I do," Makoto supplied.

"And a butt that begs you to take a bite," Ami said before almost glowing red.

"So spill, I tell you a lot about the dreams I have about Mamoru, turn about is fair play."

Ami was sure that her face was going to be red for the rest of her life. "Well I am alone in a bedroom I don't really know, but it feels familiar. I was laying face down on my bed after a shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around me. I look over my shoulder and see her as she walks in like she owns the place. I was hurting from a hard workout and she started rubbing my legs. Kami, it felt good, her running those calloused hands up and down my legs. She started on my calves working the oil into my skin with strong smooth motions. She worked down to my feet where her nimble fingers hit places I didn't know I had. It tickled a little but she moved her hands so fast that all I could feel was the pleasure. After what seemed like an eternity, she move up my legs again repeating her ministrations only my calves. She played with the back of my knees for a few seconds before moving up to my thighs. She was like an artist playing a Stradivarius. She knew every muscle in intimate detail and I think she found several that medicine hasn't discovered yet. Her hands danced over the back of my legs, every so often her hands would teasingly dip between my inner thighs, bushing sensitive areas. I looked back when I sensed her pause at the bottom of the towel. At the nod of my head I lifted the towel and she moved with grace to my bottom where she kneaded my butt. She unwrapped the towel and applied more oil to her hands as she rubbed my lower back. I swore I would melt from the bliss. She worked her way up teasing my sided barely tickling me as she worked. It felt so good as she worked the tension from my shoulders. I jumped slightly as I felt her bare breasts rubbing against my shoulders. Her giant orbs of heavenly bliss were on either side of my head and I couldn't resist turning into them. She extracted my head and gave me a deep kiss as her hand slid down my belly. I woke up screaming at that point."

"If I woke up just as the main event was starting I would have been cussing," Makoto stated.

"Damn it, even your dreams get better dates than mine do. All I get are dogs sniffing me."

"I think I need to show Usagi something in my room," Rei said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"What's in your room?" Usagi asked.

"You know, that thing we discussed sharing last Friday," Rei said between gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about? The only thing we ever talked about sharing was Mamo… Be right there," Usagi grinned as she jumped up. "Sorry study groups over." she yelled as she dragged Rei around the corner pulling up her shirt.

"Do you think we want to know?" Ami asked the other two.

"Nah, I know Usagi's not like that and I'm fairly sure Rei's got the hots for that guy at the ramen shop," Makoto said.

They listened for a minute until they heard strange noises coming from the direction of Rei's bedroom. "You think they're just trying to pull a joke on us?" Ami asked.

"Not really, let's move the study group to my apartment."

The other girls quickly agreed and made for the door.

NRNRNRNRNRNR

Nerima Japan

The citizens of Nerima district were used to a lot of weird things. In fact their ability to deal with the weird and unusual was rivaled only by the citizens of the Juban district. So it was on a cold rainy day that the citizens of Nerima watched a rather unusual site even by their standards. A petite, but busty redhead was walking down the main street with a full grown giant panda keeping up right beside her on two legs. What really got them was the fact that the two appeared to be holding a conversation. The redhead was grumbling as the duo walked toward their destination. "I swear to Kami-sama if this is another one of your (censored) idiotic scams, I am gonna shove a (CENSORED) lightning bolt up your (censored) to see if we can't jumpstart your brain, Pops,"

[Don't take that tone with me Boy!] The sign the panda had pulled from only God knows where read. Flip [This is a matter of family honor!] new sign [Besides, you should be grateful to be away from her] flip [Show me some respect boy.] new sign [You're starting to whine like a little girl.] flip [Damn useless crap she's been teaching you] new sign [making you lose your edge.]

"Just because I'm learning things you don't know don't make the techniques useless. Besides how else am I gonna learn about this lightning techniques and reincarnation junk."

[I still don't believe this shit about you being] flip [a reincarnated queen.] new sign [I mean really what's next] flip [I turn out to be a magical animal guardian?] the panda signed grumpily.

"Let's save that fight for another time," the redhead sighed. "So who is this we're going to visit?"

[An old training buddy of mine.] flip [We trained together under the old master.] flip [Good times.] flip [Why I could tell you stories of the things he used] flip [to make us do. It'd turn you hair white.]

The redhead thought for a second as they continued walking. "Did you just flip one sign four times?"

[Don't know. Don't care.] flip [Besides someone already did that joke.]

"So why are we going to see him anyway?"

[Don't matter to you boy] flip [Beside it's your duty to marry one of his daughters.] new sign [Damn it!] the panda swore as the red head took off running. Their chase ran through much of Nerima and caused minor property damage as the panda used random objects and occasional people to deflect bolts of lightning thrown by the girl. This being Nerima most just took it in stride. It was a little odd when the panda caught the girl that he duct taped a pair of neon yellow rubber gloves on the redhead's hands before he tied her up. Grumbling loudly the panda lifted the bound girl onto his shoulder and started whistling "We're off to see the wizard" as he resumed walking to his destination.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR

Inside the Tendo Home.

Soun Tendo was cowering in fear for his life. He had just broke the news to his little girls (The author would like to note that yes, even if said girls are fully grown, the parent will always see them as the cute little things you played with when they were first born) that one of them was getting married. This news didn't go over as well as he had hoped.

His baby, Akane, had threatened to give him the ability to do an up close and personal self inspection of his colon. Nabiki had inquired as her potential husband's financial health and if he was cute. Upon telling her he didn't know either of them, she promptly informed him of the dangers of making rash decisions on her and her sisters futures, particularly hers. Lord only knows where she would carry out her threat of using rope, a ceiling fan, and an industrial grade sander. The absolute worst was Kasumi, she just looked at him and went, "Oh my," and walked off. She had yet to speak another word to him but he had a feeling that her usual magnificent cooking was going to be only outstanding for a while, at least his portion of it.

The koi jumped in the pond and there was a knock on the door. Soun jumped up and ran to the door to greet his friend. Nabiki was hot on his heels when both of them screamed and ran quickly back to the dining room table. Akane and Kasumi were shocked to see a panda walk into the room carrying a hogtied redhead. "Daddy, do you know any people that keep pandas."

Soun violently shock his head.

[Hey buddy] flip [Brought the boy like I promised] read the sign the panda was suddenly holding. The large mammal placed the redhead on her feet in front of the startled Tendos. The panda made no move to untie the redhead and flopped down at the table. [Well introduce yourself boy]

"My name is Ranma Soutome," the redhead said sheepishly, "sorry about this."

Kasumi had kindly untied the redhead when Soun's brain reengaged. "Ranma-kun," Soun shouted as he enveloped Ranma in a manly bear hug.

[You might not want to do that Soun old boy.] said the sign the panda pulled from somewhere.

"Oh my, you are a well trained panda," Kasumi said as she inched away from the panda.

[I have been training for most of my life] flip [Thank you for noticing, my dear] the sign said as the panda flexed his muscles.

Soun about this time noticed that Ranma's pectorals were a little softer than someone who studied martial arts for over a decade should be, particularly someone in their school. Putting the boy at arms length he noticed that his shirt wasn't fitting quite right. Thoughtfully he reached out and tried to smooth the boy's shirt.

About this time the panda flashed a sign as he dived behind the table pulling Kasumi and Akane behind him. [Ah hell] flip [Duck and cover!]

Ranma took a breath, gathered his ki, and, just as Soun squeezed the bumps on the boy's chest, said "Fry pervert!"

Lightning raced up Soun's arms. Soun's long hair stood on end as electricity danced from the ends. He fell backwards and twitched while smoke drifted off him. Nabiki looked down at her hands that were about to poke the obvious girl shaped person in the chest and quickly hid them behind her back. Kasumi used the fire extinguisher to put out her father's robes.

[The boy has a severe reaction to males groping him] the panda's sign told Akane.

"Wow, do you think she will teach me that pervert shocker?" the star eye girl asked.

[Possible] flip [have to clear it with the old bitch first]

"If she catches you calling her that, she's gonna pound you for a week."

[Shut up boy] flip [We lost them in customs]

Ranma bowed to Kasumi, "Could we please have some hot water for Pops, sorry about frying your Dad."

Kasumi, despite the redhead justifiably shocking her father, was impressed with the redhead's manners. "No need to apologize, he quite deserved it for doing that to a guest. Would you like some water too?"

Ranma sighed as she stretched her muscles, "Yes I would but I can't really have any until the weekend. I have feminine training until then."

"A bra would help that," quipped Nabiki.

"I'm not wearing no bra, bad enough Obaba-chan says that I gotta get used to my curse. I refuse to dress like a girl if I don't gotta."

"Oh," Akane said, "Your dad raised you as a boy."

"Duh, I'm a boy," the redhead said as she pointed to herself inadvertently pointing at her chest.

The Tendo sisters nodded in understanding. The poor dear had obviously been horribly mistreated by an abusive father and now thought that she was a girl and the exceptionally trained panda was her father. "You practice the Art right? Let's go have a spar."

Ranma just shrugged. It had been a while since she had a regular match.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNR

Tendo dojo

"Hold still damn it and let me hit you!"

Ranma rolled her eyes as she flipped over the raging bull. She giggled as she touched Akane on the back of her head. 'Damn it guys don't giggle. Stupid Obaba-chan and her Feminine training.'

"Wow you're good," Akane said as she joined in the giggling. "At least you're a girl, I would hate to lose to a boy."

Ranma frowned, "I'm a boy."

"Sure you are," Akane giggled. "You're some kinda guy that just happens to look like a girl. You know you're wicked fast even without all that shocky stuff."

Ranma grinned at the dark haired girl, "You're not bad yourself. You got lots of potential, when Obaba-chan finds us I'll see about getting her to train you a little. I can kinda tell it's been a while since you had a real sensei. Not bad for a self taught. So why do you wanna learn the Terran Arts?"

"It's complicated," Akane said as she sat down on the steps of the dojo. "Why is it Earth Arts if you throw lightning attacks around? I thought lightning and earth were opposite elements.

"The whole school is called the Terran Arts, like the ancient word for the planet. We have five different parts of the school that repersent a different element, earth, air, fire, water, and lightning. Each is different from the others but no one is more powerful that the rest. I got a lightning affinity, that doesn't mean I can't use the other attacks but they're a lot harder for me to do, so I just use lightning mostly when I'm not thinking about it. I need to know why you want to learn it, this stuff is seriously dangerous. You can't use it just because it's cool."

Akane sighed and stared at her shoes, "There's a nut job at school, he's got a crush on me but I don't like him. One day he says that anyone that wanted to date me had to beat me in a fight. A bunch of boys decided that it would be easier if they ganged up on me. Every morning thirty guys attack me, then the nut job. No one does anything to stop it because the nut job is from a rich family. It takes all I can do to get by them each day. Damn perverts! I'm scared that someday they'll win. They'll do whatever they want to me right there in front of the whole school. I put on a big show of not being scared but I know that he's better than me. He makes all those boys fight me then comes in like some kind of samurai hero. If they can do this to me, imagine what they could do to another girls. I try and protect them as much as I can but I can't be everywhere. I was thinking if I could do the things you do, maybe they would think twice about assaulting defenseless girls."

Ranma pulled the now sobbing girl into a hug, "I can't really train you in Terran Arts just yet because I'm still learning myself and I need Obaba-chan's permission to train you. But tell you what why don't we see what your affinity is and then we work on the regular Art. Will that work?"

"Thank you Sensei," the bluenette said as she pulled herself back together. "Whew we reek, let's get a bath before supper."

Ranma nodded as she knew that she hadn't had a proper bath in Kami knows when. "Alright but wait until I'm done before yours, I'm a boy after all."

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR

Tendo Bath

It hadn't taken Akane long to fetch her bathing supplies. She had called out to Kasumi that she was going to get a quick bath as she ran down the stairs. Her new sensei was so cool. She couldn't wait to train under her so she could beat the stuffing out of those perverts at school. As bad as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that if all of those perverted boys decided to actually fight back and not just sprout mushy junk at her, she would be in trouble. Yep, now that she actually had a sensei that was willing to teach her again she was ecstatic. Now if her and her sister could do something about her sensei's gender confusion. Well why not take the bull by the horns and show her that they had the same equipment. Sure Sensei had said that she didn't want to bathe with her but didn't the Tendo sisters bathe together all the time? Yeah this was just what Sensei needed.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR

Ranma had finished scrubbing and briefly considered locking her curse before getting into the hot water. He decided against it seeing as how Cologne wouldn't ever have to know he had indulged in a little guy time. He really liked the old bat's training, and he could understand that there were no cures for the curses, but so much girl time was just irritating. If only he was able to lock the curse into boy mode, sadly something unknown prevented this. Maybe it was part of the water element and not his own lightning element. He had soaked for what felt like ages as the heat evaporated the tension he carried all the way from China. It had been an eye opener when the Amazons had told him that he had been the Queen of Terra in a past life. More of a shocker was the fact that he technically should have been dead. Thank whatever Kami was watching out for him that day. He had to admit it was drastically easier to command lightning when he was a girl. Sure he would never really like being a girl but he had to admit that the notions that his father had drilled into his head about girls being weak was stupid. Take a look at Master Cologne, she was incredibly powerful, smart, cunning, and as adaptable as a tricentragenarion could get. No way would he walk around with the notion that women were weak, hell he knew from experience that he wasn't weak worth a damn when he was a girl.

Ranma thought he heard a noise behind him and started to get out of the furo and resume female form. As he just managed to put one foot out of the water, the sliding door opened and a towel wrapped Akane stopped just inside the doorway. Ranma noticed that she didn't react at all even when he gave a small wave to the girl. She just calmly stepped back and closed the door gently. Ranma thought that was a little weird until he looked down and noticed that he had forgotten to shift back into a girl. "Ah shit," was the pigtailed martial artist's only words as the ear piercing scream tore through the house.

NRNRNRNRNRNR

Soun and his eldest daughters listened with rapt attention as a now human Genma told of his and Ranma's journey. They were noticeably shaken when the rotund and well trained panda turned into a stout not so well trained man with the application of hot water. Genma proceeded to tell them a story of bravery, heroics, and self sacrifice. Nabiki, having been known to pull a few fast ones herself, noticed several obvious exaggerations in the "Tale of Valor and Self Sacrifice". She called her new Uncle Genma's bluff and after some cajoling got a more plausible story out of him, in spite of her father's protests. Further demonstrations of the effects of Jusenkyo magic were brought to a halt at the ear piercing scream from the direction of the furo.

The assembled Tendos and guest were shocked when a sky clad Akane ran past them before coming back and grabbing the table. "Someone go get Sensei, there's a pervert in the bathroom," the naked girl said as she brandished the table like a club.

"Akane wait," Kasumi said. "If you're going to fight at least put on a robe first. We have guests in the house."

"Don't go to any trouble on my account," Genma said as he took another hit from the sake bottle.

Akane at this point noticed the pudgy man in the dirty gi and directed her anger, and the table, at the new target.

"Pervert!" she screamed as the table found Genma's head. "Just wait until I find Sensei, she will take care of you."

"I'm over here Akane," a handsome young man walked into the room. "I'm Ranma Soutome, sorry about this."

Nabiki and Kasumi put two and two together rather quickly, "So this is your cursed form?" Nabiki asked.

"No, this is natural, the redhead is the curse."

Akane was quickly dressed and brought up to speed. She was split between Sensei being the defender of womanhood and a closet pervert. The Tendo sisters and Ranma left the two fathers to play games on the veranda while they had a discussion.

"So by family honor, one of us will have to marry you?" Nabiki asked as Ranma who had reluctantly changed back to being female via a soda spilled in her lap.

"I guess, problem is I looked through the old man's bag the other day and found at least five other written contracts and lord only knows how many he just agreed to with a handshake and a nod."

Akane decided that preemption was the name of the game, "I'm not marrying Sensei, no offence, but it's just too weird getting taught by your… Do you count as a wife or a husband Sensei?"

Ranma turned several shades of red, from embarrassment or anger who knows, "  
I'm a guy. I would think that would peg me as the husband. Besides, it's not like we really wanta get married."

Nabiki face palmed, "Ranma, saying you're a guy works better when you're not pointing at your tits."

"Whatever, I don't got no plans to be married to anyone just yet," Ranma fussed. "The way I see it, we stall for as long as possible. I have to pick which one of ya I'm marrying, right."

Nabiki interrupted, "That could work, just say that you're dating each of us to find the one you're most compatible with. Not a bad plan Soutome. Just some fake dates and the fathers can't complain. So what do we do about the other girls?"

"Thanks, I tend to think best under pressure. As far as I'm concerned the old man broke his word so they're don't count. So who's up first?"

Kasumi raised her hand, "I'm the oldest so I guess I'm your first fiancée. Though I was kind of hoping you would be older than me."

Ranma blushed, "It's alright. Not like this is for real, just until we can get us out of this mess. At least I don't have to go to school or anything."

Ranma chuckled until the steely glare of the Tendo Trio brought him up short. "I don't have to go to school, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Neo Redemption Chapter 2

Author's notes: I do not own Ranma1/2 or Sailor Moon. Characters will be OOC and I am happy with that. This may take some time to build up to the fun stuff but rest assured that the NWC and the Senshi will meet in a couple of chapters.

_Thus is written the words of Adam Alfather, "My sons and daughters great is your power. You walk amongst the wicked and unjust in this world with your heads held high. I set you in this land of tumult and chaos to test your metal. So do not turn down a fair challenge for only through adversity does your true power shine._

_Terran Code Rule Four_

NRNRNRNRNRNRNR

The room was littered with various maps and posters showing terrain and pictures of monsters. Four men, the last of their squad, were sitting in various stages of attention. The youngest of the men was quietly checking his equipment for defects. He had the unfortunate job of being squad scout, tracker, and point man. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that one minor flaw could make the difference between coming home and being monster chow. Next to him was the squad medic, the golden blond haired man was reading yet another medical book, one more piece of information could have saved someone's life. The auburn haired man was putting a large slug cannon back together, it was one of the only weapons they had that could make a dent in those beasts. He was grinning at the picture taped to the side of the massive slug cannon, the girl from the last shore leave had given it to him to "remember her" during his tour of duty. He didn't hold any designs of coming back to her. The last one was the squad leader, a tall man with hair so pale that it looked like spun silver in the light. He was looking at the empty chairs around the room and dreading seeing them filled with wide eyed boys that would inevitably be thrown into the meat grinder. The four men snapped to attention as one of the higher brass walked into the room.

"Squad K-4, at ease." The General barked as he stood behind a podium. "Congratulations Kings on making it back from Ceres. We're sorry you men had to be there. The Lunarians told us that it was a simple evac of a farming colony when they asked for our help. The Alfather only knows where those things came from. This will be a fairly informal meeting but what I am going to tell you next is classified to the highest levels. The story Luna is spinning is that these incidents are just minor incidents on indigenous life forms in the colonies. Gentlemen, we have learned that this is as far from the truth as it can get. In the last six months they have had five colonies over run with those things. Ceres was just the latest and, if we can do anything about it, the last. Command is labeling the xenomorphs Oni.

"Sir, what about Joker and Prince Squads, did they make it out."

"Sorry son, the Kings was the only ones to make it. Don't worry though we'll make them pay."

"Normally we would send in divisions of Titans in to eradicate these things, but unfortunately the Lunarians will not let us land mass troops in the colonies. Starting today, if you men accept, Squad K-4 will be taking the fight to the bastards. I cannot order you men to take this assignment as this is classified as a suicide mission."

The golden haired medic spoke up, "Sir, there are over eight billion citizens in the colonies. What's the Luna Senshi and Navy doing about this?"

"The Lunarians have ordered that the Senshi be held back to guard their capitals. The Navy is trying their best but they're not designed to fight on land. They're good at fighting on ships but they're not ground pounders like us. They're basically leaving the colonies to fend for themselves."

"Sir, what is the status of Mimas?" the young scout asked.

"Son, as of three days ago, there is no more human life on Mimas," the general said with a worn voice.

The young man was silent for a few moments as it sank in, "My whole family moved to Mimas last year sir. I'm in."

"Can't let the squirt have all the fun," the auburn haired man said. "Show me what to kill sir."

"I'm in sir," the medic said.

"Where my squad goes, so do I, sir," The leader said as he adjusted his uniform.

"Good lads, we can't send one of the Legions with you but we can give you the best of what we can." The General turned and hit an intercom, "Send in the Specialist."

The Soldiers were mildly shocked to see a small woman in a tight black uniform walk into the room. She was just over five foot and had flaming red hair in a braid down to her lower back. Her piercing blue eyes took in the room before she gave a crisp salute to the General, "Specialist Beryl reporting for duty sir."

"Kings, this is Specialist Beryl, she is one of our new class of soldiers called a sorceress and hopefully the answer to part of our Oni problem."

"No offense sir, but what's that spell slinger going to do that my Betsy won't?" the auburn haired man asked as he patted the side of the large cannon.

"This spell slinger, as you call me, may not have the raw power of an Lunan Senshi but I can say that I can take down any Oni that toy of yours can," the redhead stated coolly at the Auburn haired man.

"Easy Specialist, let me introduce you to your squad before you fry one of them. The man with the cannon is heavy weapons master Nephrite. The Blonde with the book is Jadeite, the squad medic. Zoisite is the scout for the squad and Kunzite is the leader of the Kings."

Beryl nodded at each man's name was called. "As long as I get a chance to kill those things, I don't care who I serve with."

"Then take a seat and we'll go over your first mission, we think we found a nest near the colony of Telluride on Ganymede."

The Tendo House was quiet until a scream broke nighttime quiet, "NO, Don't go!" was heard from Kasumi's room. When the Nabiki and Akane found their eldest sister she was hugging Ranma like a security blanket. The protective glare Ranma shot as they looked in the door was enough to give them pause. "I got her," Ranma gently said as she rubbed the taller girl's back. Reluctantly Nabiki and Akane left them alone, though both still wore concerned looks at breakfast that morning.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNR

The Neriman streets were quiet for once. This was mainly due to the fact that one whole side of the street was devoid of pedestrians save for a smirking Tendo, a giggling Tendo and a pissed off redhead. Visible waves of annoyance radiated off the short redhead, it probably would have died down by now except for the fact that her panties were trying to go where no man will ever go. The Tendo sisters had insisted that Ranma get an education whether he would use it or not. If they were going to be in a fake engagement then their fiancé was going to study and make it worth their while. Ranma was cursing Kami, Buddha, Vishnu, Odin, Allah, and just about anybody she could think of for this indignation. The Sisters had reasoned that since Ranma could lock his curse in girl mode,due to a bracelet he always wore, that she should go to school as a girl. While she was attending school as a girl full time they saw no reason that she shouldn't wear a girl's uniform. The Panda, after laughing for ten solid minutes, had moaned about how could he have such a worthless disobedient boy and made some rather disparaging remarks about Ranma's manhood. Genma found out first hand what twenty thousand volts coursing through his spinal column felt like after being hit in the head with a frying pan courtesy of Kasumi. Nabiki had insisted that she walk both Akane and Ranma to school as this promised to be entertaining. As they approached Furinkan High Akane started working herself up into a small rage.

Ranma was mildly impressed as Akane took down thirty five opponents, each one shouting out how much they loved her before the blue haired berserker cold cocked them. Ranma was just walking up to congratulate her student when a rose of all things was hurled at Akane. Ranma effortlessly plucked it from the air before it impacted Akane between the eyes.

"Yon impetuous maiden, for what reason have you prevented my missive from reaching the fiery beauty that is Akane Tendo," a tall dashing (in his own mind) teen with a wooden sword stepped from behind a tree.

Ranma blinked as she tried to figure out what in the hell a missive was. "Who's the nut job 'Kane?"

"I will pardon your cognitive insufficiencies today ignorant peasant girl for I have not realized that you were so lowborn has to have not heard the glorious pinnacle of manhood that is myself. Allow me to give you the pleasure of knowing my name." the boken wielding braggart started. "Feared for his prowess in the ring of honor, his skill knows no equal, men weap in despair at the thought of the insurmountable task of being like him, women swoon at the mere shadow of his presence, lo he is the scion of the ancient and noble house of Kuno, Junior Classman Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan High."

The assembled students of Furinkan High completed the largest simultaneous face fault in history. Amazingly the shear force of the face fault sounded a lot like thunder. Akane grinned evilly as she pulled herself off the ground, "This is Kuno-baka, the one that started the morning fights, Sensei."

Ranma looked between the rose in her hands and the noble (in his own mind) moron. "This is what's been bothering you?"

Akane nodded yes as she fought to keep a smile off her face. Nabiki had a bullhorn out taking bets on the impending ass whooping.

"For what reason does one such as you show such familiarity with the angelic Akane Tendo?" the wannabe samurai asked.

Akane smiled sweetly and tried to look innocent, "Kuno-sempai this is my sensei in The Art, she's staying with us at my house for a while."

Kuno processed the information as only he can. "Surely the heavens weep that a vision of loveliness such as the fiery Akane Tendo should lower herself in such base tasks as pretending to study arts best left to men. It would be nobler for you to pursue more feminine arts such as cleaning and cooking for a noble husband such as myself."

Ranma blinked several times, "Would someone please translate that into basic Japanese?" The pigtailed one was trying to figure out if Kuno's words were worth only a mild beating to show dominance or possible electrocution for acts of stupidity against the whole human race.

Butter wouldn't melt in Akane's mouth as she stage whispered, "Kuno-baka says that you can't be that good at The Art because girls are only good at cleaning and making babies, and that he thinks you're ugly."

A red aura winked into existence around Ranma, "you think I haven't earned my skills?"

"Nay peasant girl, I think that you may be fairly competent for one of the weaker sex, but surely you realize that even if you were male you would be a small candle to the blazing bonfire that is Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High."

Speaking of bonfires, Ranma's aura had grown by twice the original size and Akane was finding it difficult to stand beside him. Two of the watching mass of students flipped a coin to decide who went to inform the school infirmary to prepare for one more incoming wounded.

"Kuno, for besmirching the honor of my school, for grievous insults to women everywhere, and for just being a dumbass in general, prepare to see what real thunder is. **Heaven's wrath!" **the pigtailed girl said as she pointed her finger from the sky down to the confused kendoist.

The student body of Furinkan High was used to a lot of things. Every single one of them was at least a black belt in at least one form of the Art. They never expected that someone would actually bring the literal Wrath of God down on someone's head. All Ranma needed now was a war hammer and her new nickname would be Thor. Kuno lay smoking and twitching on the ground as Ranma walked over him, incidentally grinding her foot into his nuts as she stepped over him. Akane followed gleefully like a puppy dog, although she did jump on Kuno's face in passing. Nabiki just grinned as she walked up to the downed kendoist and practiced the oldest adage of Anything Goes, there is no better time to kick someone than when they're down.

NRNRNRNRNRNR

Kasumi had finished the morning chores and was about to begin on a light lunch, Mr. Saotome clearly needed to lighten up a little. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the bentos she had made this morning sitting on the counter. It had been rather funny to see Nabiki pull her sister and fiance out the door that morning after they slept in. An uncharacteristic grin broke out on her face. Most people in Nerima couldn't remember way back before the Tendo girls lost their mother, if they had they would remember that the mischievous Tendo wasn't Akane, who was an absolute girly girl as a child, or Nabiki, who was a rather quiet thing if you gave her a book with numbers in it. No ladies and gentlemen the mischievous, trouble making, handful of the set was actually the eldest daughter. After her mother died, Kasumi buried who she was so that she could focus on raising her sisters after her father's mental breakdown. A opportunity like this came along far less often than she would like and Ranma's presence in the house was rekindling old fires for mischief.

NRNRNRNRNRNR

Ranma had struggled to stay awake during the tests, but in the end he succeeded in taking them, all seven of them. He was mildly shocked to find out he passed most of it, not bad for someone having less than a year of combined of formal education. Being back in a classroom sucked, but at least he was left mostly alone. Little did Ranma know that this was only because they hadn't made it to lunch yet. When lunch arrived Ranma joined Akane and her friends Yuka and Sayuri under a tree. It was approximately three minutes into lunch that Ranma and Akane noticed that they had forgotten something vitally important that morning, the bentos. "Damn, you forgot your lunches too," the mercenary Tendo said as she joined her sister and potential finance.

The idea of Ranma making the ten minute trip to the Tendo dojo and returning was being floated but this plan was interrupted by a throat being cleared. Ranma looked over to see two boys smiling at her. "Hello, I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Hiroshi and my companion is Daisuke. I believe your name is Ranma but I think I would like to call you Sometime.

Ranma blinked at that, "call me Sometime?" she asked more to herself than anyone around her. 'How do you mispronounce Saotome that bad?'

"Sure, how about tonight?" Hiroshi immediately asked the confused redhead.

The assembled ladies in the background held up cards with numbers on them:

Akane 4.8

Nabiki 6.2

Yuka 4.9

Sayuri 8.8

Total 6.175

Most of the student body looked at Sayuri, "What? He had a nice delivery and the degree of difficulty to say that with a straight face was high, plus he smells good today." The girls couldn't fault her for the observation. That's why Martial Arts Pickup Lines was a finicky art at best.

It finally dawned on the pigtailed one exactly what was happening, "Thanks but no thanks, you're not my type."

Undeterred Hiroshi just grinned and asked, "So what is your type?"

Ladies and Gentlemen sometimes The Universe just loves a joke, for at that moment the Eldest Tendo sister walked up to the group. Let's backtrack a minute and review what happened to Kasumi earlier that morning that made her late in getting the bentos here before lunch started.

Having decided that she would bring her sisters and current fiance their lunches. She took a look at herself in the mirror and was a little shocked. This housedress wasn't what someone who was going to meet her fiance would wear, hell she didn't know anybody under the age of fifty that wore this kind of clothing. She went into her closet for something more suitable to wear out. Thirty minutes of picking up frumpy house dresses had left her frustrated. After some debate she decided to raid Akane's closet. That idea flopped as everything was wrong on her. Where Akane's choice in wardrobe was either too frilly or too tomboyish Nabiki's was just what she was looking for.

Kasumi was in one of Nabiki's LBDs or, for those of you without significant female companionship, Little Black Dress. Every female over the age of twelve has one in their closet, it is usually as black as the soul of a Chicago politician and will mould to the contours of the female form like a second skin. The length may vary from just above the ankle to just long enough not to qualify as a shirt. There may be frills and lace but in most the absolute minimum adornment yields the greatest maximum return. Nabiki's dress was one of the ones that ended about three fingers above the knees and was strapless, trusting in the wearer's assets to keep it from falling off. It had been known to cause a (nonfatal) heart attack when Nabiki went all out. That same dress on Kasumi, who is about three inches taller, five pounds heavier, and about a cup size bigger than the middle sister was something legends were made of. The students of Furinkan mused that Kasumi might not have launched a thousand ships, she would have damn sure made them come home. The knee high patent leather boots that gleamed in the sunlight just added to the look of exaggerating her already long legs.

It was a rather impressive trail of destruction that had followed her that day. Kasumi was by nature a rather humble, especially if caught, young lady and while she didn't consider herself beautiful it was a confidence boost to know that she had caused no fewer than eight rear end collisions, five people to walk into lampposts, three men to be slapped and more nosebleeds than one could count. The HAZMAT squad would be putting in a lot of overtime to clean the Neriman streets. Tofu Ono was last spotted at a Shinto shrine with Betty trying to convince the monk that they needed to be married before Betty started to show. Mr. Hino just shrugged, who was he to judge who someone loved and the mad doctor's money spent just like anyone elses.

"Hello Ranma dear, you forgot your bento this morning," the Tendo Temptress said as she handed the shocked redhead her lunch. "I hope you like it."

Ok before someone out there asks how Kasumi will get over the gates of the school. Easy, they're never locked. Having a student body that is obsessed with martial arts and looks at ten foot wall as a training obstacle, the faculty of Furinkan High never bothers to lock the gates. They figured that if someone is late and too stupid to check and see if it's locked or can't jump a ten foot wall they didn't deserve to attend school.

"T-T-Thanks, Kasumi you're the best," Ranma said after Akane smacked her to restart her brain. "I wanta talk with you three later tonight."

Nabiki chimed in, "Is this about what you and Akane did last night?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, your Dad never did specify which one I'm supposed ta do it with, but I figure why not get all of ya in on it."

"I thought you had to get permission, sensei?"

"Not ta teach you the basics, besides I'd need help with the more advanced stuff anyway. 'sides, it'll do ya good."

"Ah come on Ranma, you know I'm willing but really my sisters too?" Akane whined.

"Don't worry, I'll make time just for you too."

"Promise sensei?" Akane said as her face lit up at the prospect of private training.

"Could you at least wait until it's a decent hour before you start doing it?" Nabiki said thinking of how the Saotome's morning spar had woke her up at 5:45 A. Bloody M.

"It's not that bad, Nabiki. Ranma showed me some things this morning and I've never felt so good," Kasumi added thinking on those yoga stretches Ranma added to her morning workouts really limbered her up. "Why some of those positions were just too fun not to try. There was this one where you place one of your hands on the ground and then you bring your right leg up ninety degrees."

"You can spare me the details, I've done that one before," the middle sister said. "It still sounds like a lot of work, you were with Akane for Kami knows how long last night."

"Actually, I had to give it up after a half hour due to sore fingers," Akane admitted as she blushed profusely. She hadn't known finger push ups were so hard. "Ranma kept going for another three hours."

"She did it with me for an hour this morning and I'm still burning in places I didn't know I had."

"I hope you know that you're not going to work me over like that," Nabiki said as she gave the pigtailed one an evil glare.

"Don't worry, it takes time ta build up ta that kinda thing."

"We'll discuss it when you get home," Kasumi said as she walked up to the pigtailed girl. That streak of mischief came out in full force as she proceeded to plant a kiss on Ranma's lips. "I personally can't wait for you to show me what you've got tonight." Kasumi giggled as she watched Ranma go out like a light. The entire courtyard had listened in, and having watched the sexy awesomeness that is Kasumi walk away, came to one conclusion, yep no wonder Akane reacted so violently to the Hentai Horde's unwanted advances. Akane and Nabiki tried to revive a fainted Ranma, who had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. The school nurse cursed profusely. There went the blood supply she kept on site for just such an occasion. Hey they had a school of martial artists, blood loss was inevitable.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNR

The student body wasted not time in spreading the rumors of the Tendo sisters and the redhead and what exactly happened. They were off by a wide margin but the truth never really a real concern in rumors. It was about two in the afternoon when Kuno heard about the lunchtime discussion. Twenty four point eight seconds later Tatewaki burst into Ranma and Akane's classroom. "Vile Temptress, I will not let you teach the fair virginal maiden, Akane Tendo, your harlotries ways." Kuno brandished his wooden sword at a confused Ranma.

"What da hell you talking about moron?" the pigtailed one summed up the general consensus eloquently.

"Do not play the innocent victim here slut. For lo my faithful retainer relayed the scandalous nature of your instructions to the noble and virtuous Tendo sisters."

"Is this another crack about my style?" Ranma asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Verily I say unto you, that your so called style is an abomination unto the very being of honorable people. It is wrong for two maidens to partake of the arts reserved for men. You will cease the travesty and leave the noble Tendo family alone."

"I'm a guest in their house dipshit, I ain't leavin just because you say so and I'll teach all three of them whatever I damn well please."

"Nay foul demoness, I shall smite thee, for mine is the will of the Gods," Kuno yelled as he took a swing at Ranma. The student body cleared out of the classroom rather quickly to avoid the melee. Ranma skillfully dodged the sword swings as she maneuvered the crazy kendoist into position.

When Ranma felt she had the insane in the membrane upperclassman right where she wanted him she kicked him square in the chest launching him out a window.

Akane walked up to her sensei and asked in a rather bored tone, "You do realize that this is the third floor?"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"Nothing just saying."

They heard a loud splash from outside, "Damn it. I forgot about the pool."

Kuno was found floating face up so the chances of him accidentally drowning was too far fetched to fake convincingly. Not that the idea wasn't floated around for a while.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNR

Setsuna, ancient guardian of the fabled Time Gates, was having a good day. She had a great day at work, flirted with that hunky new P.E. teacher, and the odds of Crystal Tokyo happening were firmly sitting at 99.99994 percent. She smiled contentedly in her favorite lounge chair munching on popcorn as she watched her favorite soap opera.

She barely noticed when Michiru walked in the living room having had a particularly hard practice in applied music today and wanted to relax in the worst way possible. Michiru sat down in the chair opposite from Haruka and left her knees open slightly as she flashed her lover a little. Unbeknownst to the Senshi of the Oceans, Haruka had a makeup test that accounted for fifty percent of her grade in History in the morning and really needed to pass that class or else her father was going to pull her sponsorship for the next five races.

"What are you reading, honey?" Michiru asked hoping to get her lover to look her way.

"Book for school," Haruka stated she tried to ignore her lover and finish the last few pages of the chapter.

"What's it about?" the Senshi of the Ocean didn't like being ignored so she stretched her long arms over her head thrusting her chest into prominence.

Setsuna glanced over at the pair in irritation, 'Damn it. Josh was just about to profess his love for Reva again.'

"It's on the Edo period," Haruka said as she read the same paragraph for the third time.

"Why don't you take a little break?" Michiru almost purred out.

Setsuna looked up to see Haruka's left eye twitching. "I need to finish this book, I don't have time for breaks," the Senshi of the Sky said.

Little did Haruka realize she had just thrown a gauntlet down in front of the violinist.

Setsuna paused her show and now watched in rapt attention as Michiru was gone for a few minutes before she came back down the stairs dressed in cutoff shorts and a very loose tank top sans bra. Striking a pose Michiru said seductively, "Could you come with me to the bedroom, I need your help with a little problem."

"Sorry dear, I've got to finish my book now, I'll help you in a little bit," Haruka said as she continued trying to read. Oh boy was she going to help Michiru's brains out once she was done. They were probably going to have to restock Hotaru's collection of ear plugs.

Setsuna was trying hard not to laugh as Michiru stormed off into the kitchen. She reappeared a few minutes later with one of the leftover cream puffs Hotaru had made for home economics. Setsuna watched in awe as Michiru did things with her tongue to that poor innocent pastry that had to be outlawed in several countries. Times like this almost made Setsuna jealous of the pair. Her last lover was more years ago than she cared to admit.

Just as Setsuna decided that if Haruka wasn't going to jump at that display she was, Hotaru came skipping into the room. "Afternoon Mamas and Papa," the purple eyed girl giggled as she did a pirouette.

All action stopped and even Haruka's book was put away. Hotaru didn't normally move like this even in full Senshi armor. Setsuna had a sneaking suspicion what the culprit was, their daughter was getting to that age after all. "Something happen at school today, Firefly?" Haruka asked.

"Had a really good day, we got a new student," the purple eyed girl said as she climbed up into Michiru's lap and snagged the cream puff she was holding. "Did you leave me any Mama or did you and Papa have fun with them again?"

"There's some more in cabinet," Michiru said as she looked at her daughter carefully. She couldn't lay her finger on it but something was off.

Haruka suddenly had a feeling of dread that she didn't quite know what to make of, "So does this new student have a name?"

Sigh "His name is Chima. He's a martial artist like Papa and he has this cool blue hair, not like Ami's it's more like that blue that starts with a C," Hotaru said as she snapped her fingers trying to remember the color.

"Cobalt?" Haruka tried.

"No lighter," the frustrated girl said.

"Cyan?" Setsuna asked as she grinned.

"That's the one," Hotaru clapped as she bounced on her mama. "He's got red eyes like Setsuna-mama and he's smart like Ami. They had lunch with me, walked up and asked if they could sit down and everything."

"They? there's more than one student that joined your class today?" Setsuna asked already guessing the answer.

"Uh huh," Hotaru nodded "Chima-sama and his sister Yuzuki all joined the class today."

"I'm glad you had fun today, just be sure to bring your new friends around so we can meet them sometime."

"Ok, Setsuna-mama, I promise," Hotaru said as she got up. "I'm going to my room, I've got a ton of homework. I love you."

"What was that all about," Haruka asked after Hotaru was safely upstairs.

"Oh that's simple," Setsuna said with a grin, "our little firefly has herself a crush."

"Oh is that all," Haruka said as she picked her book back up.

Michiru counted down on her fingers.

five... four... three... two... one...

"**WAIT, WHAT CRUSH!?**"

NRNRNRNRNRNRNR

The rest of the school week was fairly mundane, or at least as mundane as Furinkan High ever gets. It was currently Saturday and a male Ranma was currently grinning with pride at his prospective students. The old saying is payback is a bitch and Ranma was currently venting his humiliation at having to wear a girls uniform out of the Tendo sisters in sweat and pain. Akane was working on speed and coordination by running as fast as she could through a series of obstacles set at varying heights. **Fhump** Another sandbag Akane had failed to duck launched her into the koi pond again. Nabiki was working on strength and endurance training, currently she was climbing a greased rope. Ranma noticed that she was slowing down so he threw a small pebble at her butt making the middle Tendo to squeal as she pulled herself further up the rope. Ranma's attention once again focused on the eldest Tendo sister as he casually threw another tennis ball at her. Kasumi was enjoying herself as she had dodging practice. She gracefully twirled as the projectile missed her by a couple of inches. She wasn't having as much fun as the ball rebounded off the wall behind her and smacked her in the right buttcheek. Not that Ranma would admit it but there was something about a toned butt that he liked and you could bounce quarters off any of the Tendo sisters. Their workout, or hell session depending on who you ask, was interrupted as an arrow came flying into the compound.

After getting Nabiki off the rope, the four martial artists gathered around the arrow and noticed the letter. One deciphered into basic Japanese, they realised that it was a challenge letter from Kuno. "What's a succubus?" Ranma asked after they read the letter.

"I think it's some kind of european demon," Nabiki added.

"Bastard called me some ugly demon, then he insults my skills and my students. I'm gonna kick his ass into next week."

NRNRNRNRNRNRNR

Sunday, the day of the challenge rolled around. The Furinkan High Challenge Field was freshly cleaned and the crowd was electric. People had been waiting awhile for Kuno to get his comeuppance. He had bullied his way to the top of the social pecking order by ruthlessly beating his opponents to within an inch of their lives. Today they had a hero in the red headed wonder. Today the braggart would fall. Today they stood a good chance of seeing bouncing boobies. They had noticed rather quickly Ranma didn't wear bras even with the massive set of mammaries she sported. A crowd quieted to a dull roar as Kuno took the field. He was 65-0 with 37 KOs, or so his program told them. "So the witch fails to show at the appointed hour. Not only is she a harlot and whore but it appears she is an honorless coward too."

The crowd checked their watches, Kuno was fifteen minutes early. They settled in to listen to his boring monologue about the nobility and honor of his clan compared to everyone else. It was thirteen minutes later when a voice interrupted him. "Hey nutjob, you gonna talk all day or are you going to fight?" Ranma entered the Challenge Arena with the Tendo sisters trailing behind him. Just because he had a challenge addressed to his girl form didn't mean he was giving up Guy Time for anybody.

Kuno was confused, "What do you mean? I await the harlot that has bewitched the beauteous Tendo sisters."

The crowd was reading programs supplied by Nabiki for only 500 yen that detailed Ranma's curse and his current male status. Hiroshi screamed, "Ranma has a guy form?" before he fainted.

Kuno, having heard only parts of Hiroshi's statement, interpreted it in a slightly different context. He had been reading a couple of books forcibly borrowed from his priestly underling and come to an unsettling conclusion. The succubus Saotome had stolen the soul of a noble warrior. "Fear not noble warrior for I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall free you from hell's dark clutches."

Ranma blinked at the sudden change in Kuno's attitude as he dodged Kuno's strikes on sheer instinct. "What's your problem with me?"

After a full minute of dodging Kuno broke the attack, "You are truly gifted a gifted warrior noble sir, your heritage must be close to equaling my own. Fear not I will free the slut's hold on you."

The only person that Ranma could think of that possibly had a hold on him was his current official fiance, Kasumi. Ranma hadn't wanted to beat up someone obviously mentally challenged but the minute he insulted Kasumi it struck a protective nerve. "If I were you I wouldn't insult her again."

"Nay honored warrior, I fear not her wrath for I shall break her nefarious spell over you. I will lead you back from her evil clutches and we can embrace true manhood together."

Ranma turned a very pale shade of green before suddenly moved faster than anyone could see. Kuno didn't even have time to shout out a witty catch phrase before he achieved escape velocity.

The Tendo Sisters were the first to join Ranma as they all craned their necks to watch the parabolic path Kuno was taking. Nabiki took some bets on where the idiot would land. Akane was first to actually speak, "Sensei, you do realize that you just defeated the strongest student in the school."

Ranma, who was still in shock at being propositioned as a male by a male, looked questioningly at his youngest student, "Yeah and?"

Nabiki had just worked out what Akane was getting at and buried her face in her hand, "Furinkan High is not a democracy, we're all martial artists and the strongest leads."

Kasumi summed it up for Ranma, "Congratulations Ms. Student Body President, I hope your administration is a productive one."

Ranma just hung his head, "Some days I wonder exactly how many people I killed in a past life."

"Look at the bright side," Kasumi grinned. "This will look great on your college applications."

"I have ta go ta college?"

Ranma once again faced the combined glare of the Tendo sisters, "Yes!"

NRNRNRNRNR

Naru stared out the window of the family car. She was not in a particularly great mood. Yesterday she had a fight with her oldest friend and it still left a bad taste in her mouth.

Flashback

"Usagi, we need to talk," Naru said as Usagi was setting up the new DVD player her mother gave her for her birthday.

"About what?" Usagi said through gritted teeth. "Who in their right mind puts the cables on the underside of a t.v."

"About exactly when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Usagi said from under the t.v. stand as she finally made the errant plug go in the hole. "I already told you everything about my date with last week in detail."

"It has nothing to do with your date with Mamoru, it's about you being Sailor Moon."

Usagi cussed as her head impacted the underside of the entertainment center. "What makes you think I'm someone as cool as Sailor Moon?"

"I'm not stupid Usagi. I know that Luna and Artemis are eons old alien cats. Makoto is Jupiter, Minako is Venus, Mars and Mercury are Rei and Ami. You don't wear masks or even change hair styles for Kami's sake. I know that you're Sailor Moon" Naru saw Usagi's confused look and continued, "Do you even remember how many times you have reset time? Don't bother answering because I've lost track myself. I remember each and every time you or Setsuna-sensei reversed the Time Gates. Sometimes the Dark Kingdom got you, sometimes it was Wiseman or Pharaoh 90. Hell we even made it all the way to Crystal Tokyo one time before we lost it. I want to help you."

Usagi was having a mild panic attack but the hurt look on Naru's face touched her, "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. You're my best friend, if you got hurt from one of the things trying to hurt you because of me, I don't know what I would do."

"I have been hurt," Naru said in a small voice. "I've watched my family die so many times. I've held men I love as I saw the light fade from their eyes. I've been Mrs. Umino before. I'm tired of watching everything I care about be taken away from me. I don't want to sit on the sidelines again."

"Pluto says that you can't. It will destabilize the future."

"I've been chased by Youma, Daimons, Droids, and Tentacle Monsters. I held your hand seven times as you gave birth to the same kid. I'm tired of watching everything I care about be taken away from me. I don't want to sit on the sidelines again."

"Pluto says that it's too dangerous for a civilian."

Naru threw her hands up, "Pluto says. Pluto says. This isn't a kid's game you're playing. Think for a minute, what are you the reincarnation of?"

"A Moon Princess?"

Naru got up and grabbed her backpack, "Damn right, you are the heir to the throne. Guess what? Look me up when you realise what kind of a job you really have. The Queen is dead, Usagi. Long live the Queen." Naru walked out of Usagi's room and got in the family car. "Drive Yoshiro, take me home."

The Osaka family car quickly pulled into traffic.

Flashback End

A sign caught the Osaka clan heiress's attention. "Stop here Yoshiro," Naru ordered.

The driver, Yoshiro, looked back at his charge, "You sure Miss Osaka, this is a rough neighborhood."

"Yes, this is exactly what I am looking for," Naru said as the car pulled into a parking spot. "Wait for me, I'll call you on the car phone if I need anything."

Naru's stomach was fluttering as she walked past the gate. This was it, the one place in all her memories that fought no matter what. The legendary Tendo Dojo and its ultimate fighting style Anything Goes. Here is where the Tendo Sisters taught, they were the stuff of myths in the future, forever fighting the things that threatened innocents. She vaguely felt that she was walking on sacred ground. Here she could get the training to use the memories of the future that were jammed sideways in her head. Gathering her courage she knocked.

Author's End Notes

Next time should see the introduction of a certain little black pig. I plan to work on Bride Wars next so we will see how it goes. Thanks for those that read this.

Mike


End file.
